


Powerless

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Swordplay, Top Alexis | Quackity, but kinda maybe a bit ooc, i live for bottomblade pls feed me, inspired by the dream smp, its got some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity had suffered so many defeats at the hand of Technoblade. Perhaps it was finally time for the roles to reverse. Finally time for the Blood God to be the one begging for mercy.Or, Quackity gets extreme pleasure from a powerless Technoblade.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266
Collections: Anonymous





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction and I do not condone any of the acts presented in this work. Please read the tags before you read the fic, they are not just there for decoration.
> 
> These characters are just my interpretations of the personas and are not meant in any way to represent the real people. I do not intend to disrespect any of the content creators associated with these characters.

A starless sky hung above the highest pines, casting the snowscape in shifting shadows. It was nearing midnight, but the air held a sense of danger. 

Two bodies tangled in battle in a small clearing, swords twirling in the hands of their wielders until they became metallic streaks of light. The sounds of battle broke the strange midnight peace. 

"Give up, Quackity!" One of the fighters, a pink-haired man wrapped in regal robes, spun in twisting patterns as his sword danced in his hands. "You really think you can defeat me today, after failing so many times already?"

Quackity's lips pulled into a dangerous grin. "I know I can." His voice was so quiet, such a contrast against the fire in his eyes. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because I have something you don't, Technoblade." Quackity's grin cracked into a crazed laugh, and he reached with one hand into his pocket. "This will be your first defeat, _Blood God."_

And before Technoblade could process his words, before he could even turn to raise his shield, Quackity had pulled out a splash potion and thrown the bottle with all his wild ferocity at Technoblade's feet. 

Ah, hell, Techno thought as the bottle exploded. 

Almost instantly, Techno felt the strength being drained from his body. The hand holding the sword loosened, and the weapon dropped uselessly onto the bloodstained snow. Techno, breathless and suddenly exhausted, collapsed onto the ground after it. 

Quackity kicked aside the broken glass shards from the potion bottle and moved to stand over Technoblade. "How does it feel?"

"The heck was that potion?" Techno managed to gasp as he caught his breath. 

Quackity's sword twirled in his hands. "Weakness 10," he winked, "Secret recipe."

"Didn't even know those existed." Techno said, shaking his head. He tried reaching for his sword again, but his hand wouldn't move. This was a turn he had not expected, and he hated how utterly powerless he felt. He hated the feeling of defeat. 

"I didn't know either." Quackity replied, kicking away Techno's sword. "Dream gave it to me. Said he made it just for you."

"Alright," said Technoblade, feeling his heart sink impossibly lower, "What happens now?"

"That's a great question." Quackity smiled, and the hungry intensity of his eyes made even Techno feel a tremor of true terror. "I think I kill you now, Techno."

A tick of silence. Techno instinctively rebelled against the idea. He couldn't die, not now, with all his good armor and supplies. He still had to protect Phil. He had to protect _Phil._

"I don't think you want to do that." Techno forced his voice to be calm, forced himself to act confident despite his growing anxiety. 

Unexpectedly, Quackity laughed. "Oh Technoblade, you aren't in the position to make threats. Not this time. You wanna live? You're going to have to beg for it. If I'm feeling nice, I might let you live. But maybe not, considering all the times you killed me."

Quackity saw the torrents of emotion that flooded over Techno's face after those words. He'd never seen the Blood God so vulnerable, so helpless, so powerless. And it was all because of him. That made him feel a thrill of power. Power, and something more primitive. Like hunger. Lust. 

"Please let me live."

It was a poor attempt, and Technoblade knew it too. But he couldn't bring himself to beg, not really, not to Quackity, the one who he had defeated so many times before. 

"You'll have to do better than that." Quackity's eyes blazed with a dark emotion that Techno couldn't understand. 

Do it for Phil, Techno told himself. Do it for Phil. 

"Please, Quackity, please let me live." He tried again, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Quackity's triumphant smirk. 

"Eyes open," Quackity commanded, kicking at Techno's shoulders. He felt another thrill as he watched Techno obediently open his eyes. 

"Please," Techno said again.

Quackity sat down next to Techno, and his free hand wrapped itself around Techno's neck. "Look at you, Blood God" his words were harsh and full of mockery, "Look at yourself now, groveling, at the mercy of a peasant."

 _For Phil,_ Techno chanted in his mind, _for Phil for Phil for Phil for Phil._

"Please, Quackity." Techno forced himself to speak, "I will do anything if you let me live."

Quackity's only response was a light laugh. 

Techno felt his exhausted body being pulled up roughly until he was kneeling before Quackity. He felt as if something dangerous was about to happen, something completely beyond his control. For Phil, he reminded himself. 

Cold fingers lifted up his face until he was looking directly into Quackity's eyes. They were dark and endless. And then Quackity had backed away, and in place of his hands, a netherite sword gleamed in front of Techno. 

"Lick." Quackity commanded quietly.

Techno took a deep breath. He could see the bloodstains on the sword. It was his blood, the blood he had shed that had led him to this humiliating position before his enemy. 

He shut his eyes, and licked the metallic blade. 

"Eyes open," Quackity warned. 

He opened his eyes. For Phil, he had to stay alive for Phil. 

The sharp edge of the sword cut his tongue. Techno could taste the tanginess of fresh blood combined with metal. His pale pink lips rested lightly on the blade, his tongue moving lightly across its surface. _Hot,_ Quackity thought. 

He drew back the sword. It made a small cut on Techno's lips. 

"Remember this feeling," Quackity moved the sword so that the blade grazed Techno's neck. "Remember how powerless you feel. Remember who is the one making you feel so powerless."

Technoblade stayed silent. 

"You've never felt so helpless before, haven't you." Quackity continued, drawing the sword until a faint line of red appeared on Techno's neck, "But you want to live, and I'm the one who controls that. I'm the only one who controls you."

"Right, Technoblade? " The sword is pressed harder into his neck. 

"Yes." Technoblade clenches his teeth, forcing himself into composure. 

Quackity tossed the sword to the side, and moved behind Techno. "I want to hear you say it, Technoblade."

Quackity's hands moved around to untie Techno's robe. Techno instinctively tried to turn and confront him, but his weakened body only managed a small spasm. 

"I want to hear you say it, Technoblade." Quality repeated, his voice low. His hands lowered to remove Techno's belt. 

Techno felt as if he were sinking endlessly. He felt dizzy, and the world around him too fast. Of course, he knew then what Quackity wanted, and it terrified him more than any axe or blade. 

"Technoblade." Quackity warned, a hint of danger in his tone, "Say it."

 _For Phil,_ Techno desperately thought. 

"You control me, Quackity." His voice shook. 

Quackity gave a pull, and Techno's robes slid off his body, the cold night air stinging his exposed legs. He felt himself being pushed over until he was lying with his stomach touching the snowy ground. 

Techno wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, wanted to kill Quackity. But he couldn't move, he couldn't even see what Quackity was doing behind him. He could only lie there, utterly helpless, utterly powerless, being forced into whatever humiliating position his enemy desired. Being forced to say whatever degrading words his enemy desired. 

_For Phil,_ he reminded himself, and the phrase began repeating in his mind like a last branch of hope that he was desperately clutching on. 

And then he felt Quackity's fingers wandering onto the inside of his thighs. 

"Please don't," a choked cry. 

"I control you, Technoblade." 

And then the fingers were in him. He clenched his teeth so that he wouldn't cry out from the pain. His heart was pounding much too fast. He hated this, hated having no control, hated his own body being invaded in this way. 

"Please," he gasped, and he didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. He just wanted it to stop. None of this should have happened. 

Quackity loved this feeling. Loved how he could make Technoblade, the Blood God himself, writhe and cry out under his fingers. Loved that he was the one to see Technoblade breaking his composure. 

"Look at you," Quackity voice was so calm, so composed, so unlike Techno's desperate begging. "So helpless under me. You're not a god at all, Technoblade. Someone just had to put you in your place. Never forget that I control you."

Another finger was added. 

"You can cry if you want, Technoblade." Quackity's smile could be heard in his words. "I'd love to see you cry for me."

"Stop, please, stop," Techno's hands grasped desperately at the ground. His vision was a haze of the bright red of blood dripping from his brows and he felt as if he were about to throw up. He found himself crying for the one person who he trusted. "Phil, please, please save me, Phil!"

That proved to be a bad choice. 

"Wrong name." Quackity's smile was gone, and his voice was dangerously low. 

The fingers were pulled out, and instead, Techno felt something solid and hard pressing between his thighs. It took him a heartbeat to understand what it was, and then the pain erupted. 

He barely had the energy to cry out. His throat felt sore and his head felt dizzy and his heart felt heavy. 

"Fucking take it," Quackity growled from behind him as he thrust in again and again, "You're no Blood God anymore, Technoblade. You're just a fucktoy."

"You're powerless here, Techno."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's very short
> 
> I haven't written fanfics in a long time pls don't yell at me for being bad
> 
> Thanks for the read


End file.
